


The cold

by Serabelus



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Computers, Gen, Mother Hen, Mothering, Sickfic, Snow, Turtle Tots, Young, Young Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serabelus/pseuds/Serabelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A turtle is sick, others must help him out. Stealthy Stories challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cold

**Author's Note:**

> A challenge fic from Stealthy Stories. Concept: a turtle is sick

It was Christmas time, about a week prior to the day, and Donatello, a young turtle of the age of twelve, sat at his computer looking straight into the screen, eyes unblinking, as he took in the knowledge but it still did not sink in as much as the young purple turtle would have liked. He gave a raspy sigh before closing both eyes and lowered his head to sleep, in an uncomfortable position to most but not him. His thoughts were scattered over what was happening in his life and his brothers. His father, a sickly old rat of late, was in bed the last two weeks with pneumonia, thus why the young purple turtle was looking intently like he had to search for a cure to the common cold, and the four were scared.

Leo, the leader of the turtles, had set about taking care of the two wilder brothers. 

Donatello had been thankful, at first, of this as it gave him more time to look up ways to help Splinter, their father and ninjutsu master, to heal and get better. That was until Donatello had caught the same thing, if only worse, than his master.

"Damn, can't even think about what I need to." Don was at his limits already as he slowly looked up from his position into the screen and saw… nothing but jumbled words and white on black, his own personal preference at times. "I need a break…"

Don began to motion to get up before his body was wracked with coughs forcing him to stay still while his hands flew up to his throat holding it tightly until the fit was over and he stared, glassed eyed, into the room he was living in. The coughing fit was getting worse and Donnie, after studying with no break, knew that he wasn't getting better. If he was thinking like he should he would have to guess he had to be in bed, blankets pulled under his chin, water by his head… but no, he has to worry about Master Splinter.

"Leo," Don got up calling to his brother before spotting the clock and he blinked. "Never mind, they're all asleep." He gave a soft sigh before slowly moving to leave the lair and take a walk to snap his head back into the right way of thinking.

He barely left his lab before he spotted the TV on, not an odd occurrence here, but it was who turned to look at him that made his feet pause.

"Hey, Raph." He wearily waved before he turned and looked around for his older brother. 

"Why're you up so late?" he blinked five times before he watched Raph turn and slowly rise.

"You're what's up, Don." Donatello just continued to blink. "You're sick, we've all noticed, and the only one of the two sickies in this lair is… You and Masta Splinta."

"What are you getting at?"

Raph dropped his head, Don could see he was getting angry, and he shot up glaring, "What I'm getting' at, smarty pants, is your getting sicker than our MASTER!" Don barely blocked the punch to his chest as he took an inhale of breath. "He's takin' the time ta get betta and ya just… just keep pushin'!" Don wasn't sure what to say to this until he slammed into another body, after blocking another punch from Raph.

"He's right, Don." Leo's voice was soft yet the concern showed. "Even Master Splinter is getting a bit worried about you, that isn't good for his health or yours."

"I'm fine, Leo, it's nothing to worry about." Don tried to feign that he was okay until another fit of coughing rushing him from the slight work out and he could see both Raph and Leo looking worried when he slightly leaned forward gripping his chest and throat.

"Nothin' ta worry about!" Raph rushed forward holding Donatello's shoulders. "Ya practically cannot breathe, bro, I think THAT is somethin' ta worry abou'."

"Raph's right, Don." Leo gave Raphael a look, one Don knew instantly, and both brothers began to move the purple masked turtle to his room. "No more work, the three 'healthy' turtles will do the nursing… okay?"

"BUT-!" Don tried to play in.

"NO, is NO!" Leo's sturdy commanding voice stopped any argument before Donatello looked down. "Besides, we're taking precautions now… April and Casey brought us some mask and other things… so don't worry, please."

A small sly grin of defeat, "Fine… but if any of you get sick I swear I'll make you suffer and pay while I nurse you back to health." Leo and Raph chuckled but they both paled. Donatello's mothering paybacks were worse than any of the turtles combined could even hope to think of.


End file.
